Fabricio Werdum vs. Roy Nelson
The fight was Fabricio Werdum's return to the UFC for the first time since 2008. The Fight The first round began. The crowd chanted USA. Wow come the fuck on... Rogan did not sound very enthusiastic as he acknowledged the chants. Nelson blocked a high kick. Great kicks. Werdum dropped Nelson with an inside kick and had the back with one hook! Oh shit! Nelson stood to the clinch as the crowd cheered. Werdum landed a big knee there. Nelson landed a right uppercut. Werdum kneed the body. Werdum kneed the face and again. Three thirty. Nelson landed a left hand. Someone was bleeding, Nelson was cut by a knee on the bridge of the nose. Three minutes. Werdum kneed the body and the chin and two more, a right hand and he kneed the body. Wow. Nelson has a hell of a chin. Nelson kneed the thigh. And again there. Nelson defended a trip throw. The ref Rosenthal wanted work. Nelson kneed the thigh. He was bleeding bad. Nelson kneed the leg. The ref broke them up. Nelson's face was covered in blood. The ref called the doctor in to check Nelson's possibly shattered nose. The doctor cleared him. Boom. They continued. Werdum landed an inside kick and a knee. He landed a leg kick. Werdum landed a left hook, ate a counter right and dropped to his back. Nelson pounced to guard. Nelson landed three rights. Werdum worked for a triangle. Nelson had made the same mistake as Fedor. Nelson escaped landing a right. Thirty-five left. The crowd chanted USA. Sigh. Come on, you imbeciles. Werdum stood. Werdum landed a body kick and a big knee to the face, he missed a spinning wheel kick there. Wow! The first round ended, 10-8 Werdum. Just my opinion. Werdum had some truly highlight reel-worthy knees in that round. Rogan speculated that Nelson had the best chin in MMA. The second round began. Nelson also had a cut over his right eye. They touched gloves. Werdum landed a leg kick and dropped Nelson with a big knee. Nelson stood back up. Nelson blocked a high kick. Werdum's striking looks amazing. Nelson landed a hard leg kick. Four fifteen remaining as Nelson blocked a high kick. Werdum landed an inside kick and a hard leg kick. Three thirty-five. Werdum landed a right hand anda blocked high kick. Nelson landed two right uppercuts, ate a knee to the body in close. Three fifteen as Werdum landed a leg kick. Werdum landed a big leg kick and had his hands down swinging his chin out. They exchanged. Werdum landed another jab. Werdum landed a right hand. Nelson landed a counter right. Werdum landed a right to the body. The pace has slowed slightly. One fifteen as Werdum landed a leg kick. Nelson ate another leg kick. Werdum kneed the body,a te a big right, Werdum retreated, slipping punches there and smiling. They exchanged. Nelson ate a leg kick and a high kick. What a chin. Ten seconds. Nelson landed a right hand as the second round ended. 10-9 Werdum in my opinion. "Land the right hand," Werdum's corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Werdum landed a jab. And another. Another. Nelson landed a jab. Nelson stuffed a single working for a choke standing there, he cranked it! Oh wow! That looks tight! Werdum was defending. Nelson kneed the face and broke. Werdum unloaded kneeing the face to end it. They clinched. Three thirty-five. The crowd chanted USA. Come on, please stop it. Nelson broke with a good left hook and kneed the face and landed a right hand. Werdum pointed at the floor twice, staring into nelson's eyes. He jabbed the face. Nelson was cut over the right eye. Werdum landed a jab. Another and another and a front kick to the face and a big leg kick there nicely. Werdum landed a leg kick. Nelson blocked a high kick. Nelson's face was being covered with blood again here. Werdum kneed the face. Werdum landed a leg kick there. Nelson landed a counter right. Nelson blocked a hard high kick and ate two rights, landed a counter right. Werdum landed a jab. Werdum landed a right to the body nicely. Werdum blocked a spinning back kick. The third round ended amidst cheers. 10-9 Werdum. 30-26 Werdum in my opinion. Decent fight.